


You Are My Sunshine

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Random One-Shots [11]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Be Prepared for Tears, Crying, Gen, cruel irony, des has a breakdown, des needs a hug, i think, im crying now, im sorry, no betas we die like Des’s wife and daughter, no comfort, not the dancing kind, poor des, sad angst, short fic, ”you are my sunshine” always makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: ...Des has had a sad life
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Desmond Sycamore's Wife
Series: Random One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You Are My Sunshine

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. _

_ You make me happy, when skies are grey!” Olivia had started singing a beautiful song to lull Violet to sleep. _

_ “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,” Desmond joined in, their singing voices merging into a beautiful melody. _

_ “Please don’t take my sunshine away.” That ended that particular portion of the song. Desmond was just about to continue with the next verse, when his daughter interrupted with a “Daddy, I don’t like this song.” _

_ “Why do you not like it?” Desmond asked.  _

_ “Because… because…” and Violet started to cry. She clung onto Desmond’s arm, and turned her head down. “Because I never want to leave you two!” _

_ “You won’t have too, Viola,” Olivia comforted her daughter. “Because we’ll always be here to protect you.” _

_ “Always,” Desmond agreed, giving his daughter a hug. “Well, how about Frère Jacques instead?” _

_ “Yeah!” Violet instantly looked happier. “I love that one!” _

_ “Alright,” Desmond said, and he began to sing. _

Des awoke suddenly. Wait, this wasn’t his and Olivia’s house! Where was Olivia? Violet? Where was everyone?

Wait, they’re gone. Six feet under.  _ Dead. _

All he had left was himself.

Himself and his thoughts.

He looked down at his hands.

They were shaking. A lot.

Before he realized it, he buried his face in his shaking hands, and wept.

The song his dream self sung was etched in his mind. Specifically, the part he hadn’t sung.

Without thinking, he found himself mumbling those words into his tear-filled hands.

“The other night dear…

as I lay sleeping…

I…

I dreamed I held you in my arms...

But when I awoke, dear…

I was mistaken...

So I hung my head

and I cried.…”


End file.
